


Fools Fall in Love

by theartificialvixen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 50s au, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialvixen/pseuds/theartificialvixen
Summary: Trixie Mattel is a small town girl with big time dreams. Katya is a suit-wearing, cigarette smoking ice maiden.1950s lesbian AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is currently on hiatus, but recently I've been itching to finish it, so I decided to post here, hoping that it'll rustle up some inspiration. It was originally posted on Tumblr with the graphic and links to the songs/dresses so I'll link that here if you're interested - 
> 
> http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/post/151117541690/fools-fall-in-love-trixya-50s-au-18-vixen
> 
> "Snowing down south" is slang for a woman's slip showing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She placed the battered suitcases onto the sidewalk, the bustle of the city around her as she smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

_Hotel Ru. 5 W 8th Street_

She looked up at the facadę at the front of the building. She was in the right place. She picked up the suitcases, gripping tightly at the handle, exhaling as she walked in through the revolving doors. The lobby was painted a forest green, plush red sofas scattered under a large crystal chandelier. She gaped at it for a second before walking up to the reception desk, ringing the bell for attention. A man popped his head round the door to the left, a green hat on his head.

"l'll be with you in a tick," he said before disappearing again. She sighed, not out of irritation, but purely to quell her nerves. She still couldn’t believe this was happening. From Milwaukee to New York, things like that never happened to girls like her. “Can I help you?”

She looked at the man, a smile bright on her face. “Trixie Mattel, pleased to meet you, I’m the new lounge singer, I’m looking for Michelle Visage.”

“Ah, it’s good to meet ya. I’m Brian, I work the bar and the desk. They was painting some dame onto the poster earlier, it musta been you. I’ll take you to Michelle,” he replied, signalling for her to follow. She smiled as she walked behind him, her heels clicking against the marble floor as he lead her down a hallway and stopped outside a room with the door shut. “In there.”

She nodded, thanking him before rapping at the door with three sharp knocks. “Come in.” A voice said from the other side. Trixie opened the door, the plain, almost tattered room a stark contrast to the decadence of the lobby. A woman turned around, black hair and high cheekbones, her lips painted a bright red. Trixie sat as the woman gestured her to, grabbing some paperwork from the tall filing cabinet that stood behind the desk.

“Trixie right? I’m Michelle, entertainment manager. I just need your signature for some of this paperwork. You get a $100 a month, 60 goes to us, that’s for your rent and meals, anything else is yours to spend,” Michelle said, thrusting paper and a pen at her. Trixie took the pen and signed her name, looping her name with a flourish. “You got a room on the third floor, opposite Katya.”

“Katya?” Trixie asked. “Katya is the star, honey, you’re her opening act. Ru didn’t tell you this?” Trixie shook her head, her brow furrowing.

“He said I was opening but I thought he meant the bar, not for someone else.” Michelle looked at her, a pitying smile on her face.

“He tells me you’re good, you’re on tonight, don’t fuck it up.”

“Already? But I only just got here, I don’t have anything prepared” Trixie exclaimed.

“That’s show business, honey. Best get yourself up to your room,” Michelle advised handing her a key. “Room 312.” Trixie nodded as she stood up, suitcases in hand as she walked back to the lobby. The desk was empty, and she looked at the spiralling staircase, its end nowhere in sight.

She ascended the stairs, her calves’ and arms aching as she reached the third floor. She stood at the top, undoing her jacket and throwing it over her arm. She walked down the hallway, counting the bronze numbers on the room doors. 312. She stopped outside the door, placing her suitcases down onto the carpeted floor. She fumbled the key out of her jacket, placing it in the lock.

“I’ve never seen you before, who are you?” A voice came from behind her. She startled, turning around to give the culprit a piece of her mind. She halted at the beauty that stood before her, a strange feeling washing itself over her. The woman was golden, her hair in perfect waves, not a stray out of place. Her eyes were smoky, her face angular, almost masculine in a way. Trixie glanced down at the woman’s outfit, a blood red suit clinging to her body, an abundance of fur at the collar, surrounding the woman’s thin neck. She swallowed, blinking, before smiling widely.

“I’m Trixie Mattel! I’m your opening act,” she said. The woman’s body language changed, her demeanour now cold, her face icy. “You’re Katya right? Michelle told me about you. I’m performing tonight, can you believe? I don’t have anything prepared, but this opportunity is like wow, I need to kill it. I’m so glad to meet you!” Katya raised an eyebrow at the hand Trixie had extended, a sneer forming on her face.

“You writing a book, kid? I didn’t ask for your life story. Don’t bug me again.” And with that, Katya had walked off, leaving an air of floral perfume in her midst. Trixie stood there, lowering her hand, blinking as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She shrugged, unlocking her room door and kicking her suitcases in, not bothering to lift it.

The room was a beige paradise. Beige walls, beige carpet, beige bedspread. Trixie sighed, lifting the suitcases onto the bed and opening them. She unrolled a poster, spreading it out on the bed and smiling. To Have and Have Not. Her favourite film. Trixie was a romantic at heart, she hoped she could find a love like they had in the film, a love so strong she could feel it herself. She grabbed the sticky tape in her suitcase, and stuck it to the poster, Bogart and Bacall now in a passionate embrace above her bed.

She unpacked the rest of her things, a gradient of pink dresses now hanging on the clothes rail next to the bathroom door. The record player and her box of records sat on the desk across from her bed, a framed picture of her family in a glittery pink frame. Her mother cried, when she told them she was leaving. Her dad tried to keep it together, his lips in a tight smile as he hugged her tightly, his little girl all grown up, no longer his baby. Trixie bit her lip, sitting on the bed, tears springing to her eyes as she looked around the room. It had all become very real. She really was doing this.

She had been scouted, a small bar in Milwaukee was her regular gig, a joint no bigger than a porta cabin, where the liquor was cheap and the women were easy. And now she was here in The Apple, no longer the ditz that people rolled their eyes at when she told them she wanted to sing. She exhaled shakily, shrugging off the impending loneliness she could feel creeping its way into her head. She stood up, going to the bathroom, make-up and perfume already strewn across the counter. Katya’s perfume was nice. Floral, but strong. Trixie wondered why Katya’s cage was so rattled, she hadn’t done nothing but be polite. Trixie could feel it, Katya was bad news. She was all beauty, no warmth.

Trixie checked the time, two hours until she needed to get ready. She made her way down to the restaurant, her stomach rumbling. She sat down, ordering a salad as the waiter approached her. She sipped at the water on the table, her fingernails clacking against the table in boredom.

“Smile, it don’t cost nothing.” She looked up, smiling at Brian who stood there, no longer wearing a uniform. He was attractive, black hair, dark eyes. Just her type.

“Sorry, I do look such a drag don’t I? Come sit,” she said, pulling out a chair. He obliged, sitting next to her. The waiter brought her salad, placing it in front of her. She picked at the leaves with her fork.

“You okay there?” Brian asked. “I really want a burger,” she admitted. “But I gotta get decked out later, I’m trying to watch my weight so I fit in my dress.”

“Well your weight looks great from here, that’s all I gotta say.” Trixie swallowed, a smile on her lips.

“You trying to cast me a line? Cos I’m not biting, mister.” Brian chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah, I’m just paying a pretty lady a compliment, I ain’t no vulture.” Trixie blushed, shoving a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

“You’re running your mouth, is what you’re doing.”

Putting his hands up, he laughed, “Ah damn, I’ve been busted. You excited for you performance later?” Trixie nodded, taking a sip from her water.

“Kind of, I’ve got butterflies just thinking about it. I met Katya earlier, she was so stuck-up.”

Brian’s face darkened, he lowered his voice, leaning into her. “You gotta watch out for her, she’s one of them queers.”

“Really?” Trixie asked, her face scowling slightly at Brian’s choice of words. She had never met a lesbian before, if she had, she didn’t know it. Unlike most of the people she knew, Trixie wasn’t bothered by sexuality. As long as they were decent people, well, she didn’t give a hoot. Unfortunately, Katya was not decent people.

Brian nodded, “There’s been rumours for years. She got caught in the act with one of the waitresses in the bathroom, real blonde, real stacked, one hell of a dame. Let’s just say they weren’t waiting no tables.” The image made Trixie’s stomach turn, though there was curiosity underlying, waiting to make its move.

The image turned from a faceless blonde to her own face, her own hands touching Katya, Katya’s lips on hers. She pushed her plate away, no longer hungry, and stood up from the table.

“You okay”? Brian asked, concern etched on his face. She plastered on a smile,

“Peachy keen, I got to get ready. See you later.” Back in her room, Trixie applied her make-up, her hand moving almost automatically over her face, her mind distracted. Why did she imagine herself with Katya? She wasn’t a lesbian, she’d had many boyfriends over the years, she wasn’t easy or nothing, she just liked to be held.

Most of the time they wanted more, and she always gave what they wanted because that’s what she was taught; her role was to always make sure her man was always happy. And it wasn’t bad, per se, it just wasn’t good, but that’s how it was supposed to be, she wasn’t meant to enjoy it, she had to just lay there, count the cracks in the ceiling and be silent.

Maybe there was meant to be more, or maybe she had been watching too many movies. She shrugged it off, pulling a pink robe over her slip as she moved to the records, flicking through them. A knock at the door surprised her, and she opened the door to find Katya.

“You go on in an hour, the bar is to the right of the stairs, you can’t miss it, unless you’re some kind of ditz,” she drawled, looking pointedly at Trixie.

“What is your deal? I haven’t been here a day, and you clearly have some sort of problem. I tried to be polite and you completely disregarded it. I don’t even know you and already I dislike you because you,” she said, pointing a finger, “are stuck-up and rude.”

Katya smiled, “you done?” Trixie opened her mouth, before closing it again.

“Yes, I’m done. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Katya leaned in closer, her eyes on Trixie’s, “Looks like it’s snowing down south,” she said, looking down and walking away. Looking down, Trixie huffed at her open robe, her slip on full show. She slammed the door shut, wrapping the robe around her, her face red and that weird feeling washing over her again. An hour later and Trixie was almost ready to take the stage. She sat in the small dressing room, tapping her heels against the floor.

“Blasted clip,” she muttered, trying to attach the clip to her nylon stockings that had sprung off and failing.

“Need a hand?” Katya asked, startling Trixie.

“No thank you, and I’d thank you not to do that,” Trixie replied coldly.

Katya laughed, “Do what? Offer you help? Noted.”

“No, stop sneaking up on me like that, you startle me,” Trixie said, trying to clip her stocking again. Katya bent down, moving Trixie’s hands out of the way. Trixie stiffened at the touch, electricity in Katya’s fingers as her fingers grazed the skin of Trixie’s thigh as she clipped the stocking to the garter. “You can’t touch me like that, I’m not a, a –“

“Lesbian? You can say the word you know, it won’t turn you into one.” Trixie watched in silence as Katya took out a cigarette, lighting it up and placing it in her mouth. She looked at the other woman, a man’s suit on her body, tailored to fit her womanly curves. Trixie swallowed as her eyes roamed Katya’s frame, zeroing in on the sliver of flesh on show at Katya’s neck down to her décolletage. Her lips were painted red as she exhaled, rings of smoke entering the air. “Something on your mind?”

“No, I’ve just never seen a woman in a man’s suit before.”

“Well, get used to it, it’s kind of my gig,” Katya replied, taking another draw from her cigarette. She stood up, offering a hand to Trixie. Trixie shook it away, standing up from the chair, smoothing down non-existent creases in her pink dress. They walked to the edge of the stage, and Trixie looked at the number of people in front of her. She began to feel sick, the nerves setting in. Her hands shook, her breath coming out rapidly, her throat now dry. Katya looked at her, smirking, “You’re just a feeble kitten, ain’t ya? Time to go _purr_.” She watched as Katya walked away. Her nerves had disappeared, the need to prove Katya wrong now at the forefront of her mind.

The curtain opened, the applause of the crowd all she could hear. She walked to the microphone, the lights so bright they blinded her in a sea of white. Her hand slid to the stand of the microphone, her lips close to it as the opening chords of the song began.

_I was dancing with my darling to the Tennessee Waltz_

_When an old friend I happened to see I introduced her to my loved one_

_And while they were dancing_

_My friend stole my sweetheart from me_

Her body swayed softly with the music as she sang, her face conveying the heartbreak of the song. She couldn’t think, could only feel the song in her veins. She opened her eyes at the end of the song, the applause shaking her from her trance. She curtsied, looking at Katya who was at the front table, an empty glass beside her, her cigarette still in her hand, her face stoic. She exhaled as she walked off the stage, the chatter from the crowd muting as the curtain was pulled back. She felt alive, more than she ever had in years.

She made her way to the front of the stage, sitting where Katya had sat, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke oddly pleasant to her. The room darkened, a lone spotlight on the stage as the curtain opened. The crowd whooped and cheered as Katya appeared, a smile on her face as she accepted the adoration from the crowd. Trixie was transfixed as she watched Katya sing, her dulcet tones settling in the pit of Trixie’s stomach. Her fingers moved almost seductively over the mic, grazing the silver as she sang. She looked at Trixie as she sang, her eyes piercing into her, like she was singing to her, and only her.

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, am I._

Trixie swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes never leaving Katya’s. The weird feeling from before hadn’t just washed over her, she was drowning in it. This unexplainable feeling of want and intrigue, it was something Trixie had never felt before. But Katya wasn’t a man, wasn’t what she normally went for, so what was this feeling? Trixie didn’t know, but it frightened her, shook her to her core. Because she was curious, and curiosity had never done her no good before. The song had finished before Trixie had even realised, the stage now empty, and she frowned at how lost in her thoughts she had gotten. She stood up, walking to the bar, smiling at Brian.

“You were great, I couldn’t take my eyes off ya,” Brian said, holding up a glass of whiskey.

She shook her head, “I’m so exhausted, I’m going straight to bed,” she said, yawning.

“Righteous. Later alligator,” he said.

Trixie laughed, “After a while, crocodile.” Trixie made her way up the stairs, fatigue setting in her muscles, every step a challenge. She yawned as she stopped at her door, removing her key from between her bra.

“Looks like this kitten can meow,” Kaya’s voice muttered in her ear.

Trixie yelped in surprise, “I told you to stop doing that,” she said, scowling.

“I can’t help that you’re so distracted. Do you usually keep things in your underwear?” Katya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trixie blushed, squeezing the key in her hand, “I don’t think that’s an appropriate question.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, kitten.”

“Don’t call me that. My name is _Trixie_ ,” she asserted, tensing her jaw, folding her arms. Katya chuckled, stepping closer to Trixie. Trixie stifled at the sudden invasion of personal space, and her head told her to step back, break the closeness. Something else told her to stay close, smell the scent of Katya’s perfume, feel the warmth of her body. Katya leaned in closer, her eyes flickering to Trixie’s lips. Trixie could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, suddenly very aware of every movement she made. She swallowed as Katya’s lips made her way to Trixie’s ear, her breath tickling, her hair grazing Trixie’s neck and jaw.

“ _Meow_ ,” she whispered, pulling away and stepping back. “I like your dress.” She watched as Katya unlocked her door, not looking back as she shut it, leaving Trixie in the hallway. Trixie exhaled shakily, her legs almost like jelly as she unlocked her door, throwing herself onto the bed, her head swimming, wetness between her legs.

It was a new sensation, something she had never felt before, but she wanted to feel it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie is confused and Katya continues to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 2! Thank you for the lovely comments, it was much appreciated. In this chapter we finally, _finally_ start moving somewhere! Again, let me know what you guys think, it really does inspire me to actually finish this fic. 
> 
> Here is the Tumblr link if you guys are interested in seeing the dresses that Trixya wear -
> 
> http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/post/151412854887/fools-fall-in-love-trixya-50s-au-28-vixen

Trixie awoke with a contented sigh, pulling her sleeping mask off her eyes she looked around the room. All her possessions were in the room, but it didn’t feel like it was hers just yet. The bed felt strange, too soft for her liking, the pillows too hard. She hoped it would just take time for her to get used to the fact this was her home now, but she couldn’t ignore the slight yearning for her old bedroom, all pink walls and sheets the smelled like lavender. She stretched out her body, arching her back against the mattress, her hands touching the headboard. Moaning softly as the knots of her spine relaxed, her muscles woke themselves from their slumber. 

Forgoing slippers, her bare feet padded along the soft carpet, tendrils of wool snaking between her toes. She made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her shower cap and placed it atop her head, making sure all her hair was tucked in. She discarded her nightdress as she turned the shower on, shivering at the blast of cold water that hit her skin. Her body relaxed as the water heated up, her goose bumps fading at the now comfortable temperature. 

After her shower, Trixie looked through her wardrobe, fingering the fabrics. Maybe she would go shopping, none of her regular dresses had appealed to her. Her parents had given her money, for a safety net more than anything. They were sceptical at her leaving, if she was honest she wondered if they thought she wasn’t going to make, that she wasn’t good enough. But she had made it, made it away from Milwaukee, away from the monotony that a small town brings. Not bothering with a girdle, she chose a yellow dress, a change from her usual bubble gum pink. Trixie had always loved pink, ever since she was a child. She had always been too innocent for red and she was too common for the luxury of purple. 

But pink was a comfort for her, it was feminine and sweet, things she wanted to embody. Grabbing her headscarf she wrapped up her hair, tying a bow at the front. She applied her make-up; a sweep of signature pink lipstick on her lips before grabbing her jacket and handbag. She locked her room door, placing the key in her bra for safe-keeping. The door across from her opened and she watched as Katya stepped out, clad in head to toe black. She looked down at her bright apparel and unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. Katya turned around, arching an eyebrow, her face almost warm as she looked at Trixie in expectation.

“Just the difference in colour,” Trixie explained, signalling between the two. Katya glanced down at her own outfit before looking at Trixie’s, her eyes roaming Trixie’s body. She should have been offended, should have covered herself with her jacket and berated Katya for looking at her in such a lustful way. But she didn’t, instead she popped her hip out a little and straightened out her back, pushing her breasts out. She ignored the thrill that ran through her as Katya swallowed, her eyes meeting Trixie’s.

“Indeed. If we were a couple, we would look quite the pair,” Katya replied, pursing her lips.

Trixie opened her mouth to speak, to come back with a biting retort or a defence.

“Yes, we would,” she smiled, lambasting herself for falling into Katya’s trap. She wasn’t a lesbian, had never even admired a woman for her attractiveness. But Katya was something else, she confused Trixie, made her ask questions that Trixie wasn’t sure she wanted the answers to. Katya raised her eyebrows, surprise written on her face which settled into a small smile.

“Yellow? I pegged you for a pink girl,” Katya asked. 

Trixie hummed, smoothing down her dress. “I think it’s good to try something new.”

Katya smirked, “It’s _very_ good to try something new.” 

Trixie cleared her throat, fighting the blush that had started to heat up her face. She looked down, trying to form some kind of reply that didn’t have her looking like such a ditz.

“Where you off to anyway?” Katya asked, throwing her a lifeline. 

Trixie smiled, “I’m going to go shopping, do you want to come?” The words had escaped Trixie’s lips before her brain had even registered. 

Katya shook her head and relief flooded through Trixie, “No thanks, kitten. I’ve got stuff to do.”

“Okay,” Trixie said simply, ignoring the use of the pet name. Honestly, she liked the pet name, liked that Katya thought of her enough to come up with a name just for her. It excited her, made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But she wouldn’t tell Katya that, wouldn’t tell herself that. 

“I like your dress,” Katya said. Images of the night before flashed in Trixie’s mind; Katya’s perfume, her lips close to Trixie’s ear, so warm, so close. 

Trixie swallowed, “Thank you,” she replied, her smile warm, a blush on her cheeks.

They walked together in silence, stepping in time with each other. It was Katya that saw the cleaning cart first, Trixie’s head elsewhere. Katya’s arm wrapped itself around Trixie’s waist, her hand resting on her hip. She pulled Trixie in front of her, their shoulders against the wall, giving the maid room to pass.

“Thank you,” Trixie whispered. The close proximity made her nervous, she could feel Katya’s chest rise against her back, her hand still on Trixie’s hip, almost heavy on her skin.

“You’re welcome,” Katya replied quietly, her words tickling the back of Trixie’s neck. Trixie gasped softly as Katya’s other hand grazed the hem of her dress, manicured fingernails teasing at her skin. She tensed at the touch, a mixture of lust and confusion filling her mind as Katya’s hand continued to touch her knee, her fingers moving inwards towards her thigh. Or maybe they hadn't moved, Trixie couldn't tell anymore. The wetness from last night appeared again between her legs, and Trixie wanted nothing more to turn around and kiss the other woman. She shook herself from her fantasy, the realistic setting of the hallway and another woman now hitting her. She stepped forward, freeing herself from the invasion of personal space. She didn’t turn back to look as she walked quickly down the hallway and down the stairs into the hobby.

“Trixie! Just the girl I wanted to see!” 

She plastered on a false smile at Brian as he walked towards her.

“What’s new?” she asked. He looked nervous, wringing his hat between his hands, his cheeks a little coloured.

“So uh, I was wonderin’ if you maybe wanted to catch a movie later?” 

Trixie’s stomach dropped at the offer. Brian was nice, really nice in fact, but she knew what he wanted, she knew what they always wanted. They saw blonde hair and big boobs and thought she was fast, that buying her a small popcorn is all it would take for her to put out. The rejection was on the tip of her tongue when she saw all black out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the movement, watching Katya walk through the door out into the bustling city.

“Sure,” she replied absentmindedly. 

“You ain’t yankin’ my chain?” Trixie shook her head. “Boss! I’ll pick you up at 6’o clock.”

“Wait, I’m not working tonight?”

“Ah shoot, I was s’posed to tell you, some bigwig’s hiring out the bar for a party, it’s just Katya on tonight,” Brian said.

Trixie nodded in understanding, “Neat, I’m gonna go shopping, 6 right?”

Brian nodded, “On the dot.”

Trixie threw a smile at him as she left, exhaling as she walked out the door. The city was quiet, the men at work and the women taking care of the house. It had always been Trixie’s dream to be a housewife, to have the house spotless and dinner on the table. Maybe she could have that with Brian, if their date worked out well. She ignored the image of Katya in a suit coming home to her, kissing her on the lips as they sat at the table and ate dinner. She walked down the sidewalk, distracting herself by looking in the windows of the shops. She stopped at a magazine stand, grabbing an issue of Vogue. She paid the man, a book catching her eye as she went to leave. She held the book, turning away from the sidewalk so no-one could see the front cover. She flicked it open, her cheeks burning as she read a page.

_”Oh, Marion,” she moaned. “I never knew! I didn’t realize it could be this way.”_

Trixie slammed the book shut, sliding coins onto the counter she walked with her head down, the book tucked away in her bag. Her heartbeat quickened at the feeling of reading something so taboo, the paranoia that people knew what lay in her bag started to creep up on her. She stopped into a dress shop, the need for distraction too big to ignore. She moved her hands through the racks, sighing in frustration as she found nothing. Shop after shop after shop, she began to lose hope in ever finding a dress. Stopping at a small boutique, she walked in, her eyes landing immediately on a dress that practically sung to her. She took it off the hanger, pressing it against her chest, smiling as she looked in the mirror. After paying for it, Trixie made her way back to the hotel, the city now beginning to awake from its morning lull. 

She walked up the hotel steps two at a time, making her way to her room in half the usual time, the excitement of a new dress making her giddy. No matter how down she felt, no matter the situation, if Trixie could rely on anything, it would be clothes. Some people loved the smell of a new car, for others it was the smell of new books. For Trixie it was the smell of new clothes, unworn, right off the hanger. There was something almost ritualistic in the way Trixie tried on new clothes. She would put on a record, spritz herself with her perfume and slowly pull the fabric over her, it was borderline erotic, the way the fabric would stretch as it moulded itself to her body. Having the feel of crisp, new fabric cold against her skin was something Trixie relished. 

Looking in the mirror, Trixie smiled, twirling the skirt around her. The dress was pink, white lace adorned a square neckline that allowed just a peek of cleavage, a pink bow in the middle. She checked the mantel clock on her bedside table, one hour until her date. She stepped delicately out of the dress, placing it back on its hanger. She allowed herself to be daring, not bothering to put a robe on over her bra and panties as she lay on the bed, grabbing the book from her handbag. She turned the pages, engrossed in the story but occasionally glancing around the room like she was being watched. As the story began to turn sexual, Trixie set the book down, folding the page. 

She had never really explored her own body before, had too many suitors willing to do it for her. It had never felt right, their fingers too big, too rough and hard against her skin. She closed her eyes, images of Katya dancing behind her eyes. Her hands moved to her thighs, fingers drawing shapes on her skin. Her fingers danced across her stomach, up towards her breasts. She undid the clasp of her bra, her hands cupped at her breasts, and she circled her finger around her nipple, the once soft nub now stiffened. 

Her hand moved towards the fabric of her panties and she hesitated for a second before moving underneath them, stroking the soft hair that lay there. She stroked at herself, feeling her own body underneath her fingertips. Opening one eye to check the time, she cursed, her fingers retreated, her body crying out for release. She was on edge as she slipped into her girdle and pulled a petticoat over her waist. Chuckling at the peculiar image of herself in the mirror she grabbed the dress, pulling it over her head and zipping it up at the side. Undoing her hair wrap, she ran her fingers through her blonde curls. She reapplied her lipstick, and powder puffed at her face. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her handbag, placing a compact mirror and her lipstick in it before making her way down to the lobby.

Trixie had determined that Brian was a gentleman. Holding doors open, carrying her snacks, he was everything she wanted in a man. Except she felt nothing but friendship for him. His hand hovered over her waist as he showed her to their seats, the corner of the back row. Trixie knew what that meant, had been their many times in her life, and she began to wonder whether her assessment was correct. They sat down, watching as the credits for the movie rolled; The Creature of the Black Lagoon. Trixie hated monster movies, she had never understood why people would willingly be frightened out their wits. She much preferred romance, give her Casablanca any day. 

Brian yawned, outstretching his arm and moving it over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, offering a false smile. He grinned at her, pulling her closer to him, his cologne too strong, not floral enough. He tipped her head to him, kissing her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth without a warning. She moaned in surprise, and he moaned back at her, misconstruing her noise as pleasure. He moved to her neck, kissing sloppily at her shoulder. She looked at the screen as his lips moved against her skin, her attention on the starlet of the movie, all curves in a white bathing suit. Brian began to suck hard at her neck, his teeth biting at her sensitive flesh. She tapped his shoulder and he pulled away, her neck now wet with saliva.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I’ve just never had a dolly like you in my company.”

She laughed awkwardly. “It’s okay, but can we just watch the movie?”

“Of course, I’m sorry again. I promise I’m not like those other guys.”

Her hum was non-committal as she diverted her attention back to the movie, drying her shoulder with the back of hand and wiping it on the seat. They watched the rest of it in silence, his arm still around her shoulders. He drove her back to the hotel, opening her door before she had the chance to do it herself.

“This was great,” Brian said. “Would you like to do it again sometime?”

Trixie bit her lip, “Um, we’ll see. I’d really like to settle in first before I start going steady with someone, you know?”

Brian sighed, his jaw tensing for a split second before smiling. “Sure, whatever you want, we can go at your pace.”

Trixie smiled, “Thank you. Well, thanks for the movie, I had a good time. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“I guess you will. Goodnight Trixie,” Brian said, leaning into her. She knew what he was going for and turned her head, his lips hitting her cheek.

“Goodnight Brian,” she replied, waving as she retreated back to the hotel.

She walked up the stairs, taking the key from her bra and unlocking the door.

“What’s the tale, nightingale?” Katya asked. 

Trixie sighed softly, turning around to face her. Katya was wearing black again, this time in a strapless dress that pulled in at the waist and flared out at the hips. She had seen Katya in skirts, straight up and down against her body. She had seen Katya in suits, trousers covering shapely calves, and blazers that hugged tight against her curves. She had never seen Katya look so feminine before, her hair was in curls, framing her face almost delicately. It confused Trixie even more, to see Katya look so much like a woman, and to want her even more. At least when Katya had a hint of masculine to her, Trixie could pretend then, pretend that’s what she was attracted to.

“I thought wearing suits was your thing?” 

Katya shrugged, “Thought I’d try something new. Good night?”

Trixie folded her arms across her chest. “It was okay, why do you ask?”

“That hickey on your neck says otherwise,” Katya said, pointing. Trixie angled her head, trying to look at her own neck.

Katya laughed, “You’re such a ditz, here,” she said, pressing her finger onto Trixie’s neck. Trixie hissed at the pain, batting Katya’s hand away from her. “Does the boy have fangs? He really did a number on you.”

“No, he just got a little…excited,” Trixie replied stiffly.

“Excited? That’s one word for it,” Katya conceded. “It looks painful.”

“It is,” Trixie admitted.

Katya stepped closer to her, tilting her head, her finger stroking the bruise lightly. “They’re always the same, always too rough.”

“Oh? And you’re different?” Trixie murmured, too wrapped up in Katya’s touch.

“Mmhmm,” Katya replied. “Women know what women like. Know where to touch, _how_ to touch.” One hand grazed Trixie’s jaw, the other on her arm, her fingers stroking the skin. Trixie shivered, her head moving towards Katya. Their lips were a mere breath away, too close to be anything innocent. The hand on her arm moved to her waist, pulling her close, the fabric of Katya’s dress skirting at Trixie’s knees. Her eyes closed, everything black as she could smell Katya’s perfume get closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to progress between our two starlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to say thank you for all the comments and kudos. When I originally posted this on AQ, I was so, so proud because I'd never written a fic over 3 chapters that I hadn't deserted, and I'm so glad people still enjoy it. It really does make me motivated to finish! This is probably my favourite chapter tbh.
> 
> Here is the Tumblr link for dresses/songs -
> 
> http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/post/152192153624/fools-fall-in-love-trixya-50s-au-38-vixen

Soft lips brushed against hers. Hair tickled her cheek. A hand on her waist. A beat. _One, two_. Trixie stepped back, her legs threatening to give out from underneath her. Katya looked at her, confusion on her face as she lowered the arm previously around Trixie’s waist.

“I can’t do this,” Trixie said.

Katya raised an eyebrow, “This?” she asked.

“This”, Trixie replied, signalling between them. “I’m not like you, I-I’m not gay.”

“The way your body reacts to my touch says otherwise,” Katya countered, stepping closer to Trixie. Trixie stepped back, her back hitting the door of her room.

“That’s just simple science! It proves nothing, you’re trying to turn me into one of you, and it-it won’t work! I’m _not_ gay,” Trixie cried. Katya walked to her cautiously, like Trixie was a deer that could be startled at the slightest movement.

“Sure,” Katya replied simply, reaching out her hand slowly. Trixie batted it away, pushing herself away from the door. She turned to Katya, her eyes full of emotion, pale skin now flushed with anger.

“You did this to me! I was fine before I saw you, you’ve tricked me, put some kind of spell on me,” Trixie said, jabbing a finger into Katya’s chest.

“A spell? Do you realise how ridiculous you sound?” Katya asked, rolling her eyes. The finger jabbed into her harder, the nonchalant reaction only incensing Trixie more.

“I know it sounds ridiculous but you’ve done something to me, I was fine before you, I was –“

“- normal?” Katya asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Trixie whispered, looking down at the patterned carpet, her short burst of anger now deflated like a balloon. The pattern began to merge into one blur as her eyes focussed on it, refusing to look up at the other woman.

“Normality’s overrated, kitten,” Katya replied, lifting Trixie’s head to look at her. Katya’s eyes were beautiful, like aquamarine or some other fancy stone that Trixie could never afford. But all the jewellery stores in the world could never afford the luxury of looking into Katya’s eyes, and Trixie considered herself fortunate that she could experience such beauty up close. She wondered if Katya’s ex, and possibly current lovers felt the same, the thought made her feel envious. She stepped back, breaking the spell between them. Trixie didn’t believe in magic, but she’d be damned if Katya hadn’t done a number on her.

“When did you realise you were…?” Trixie asked, kicking off her heels and sitting down against the wall. Katya sighed and sat opposite so they were sitting feet to feet.

“Gay? I think I always knew, one way or the other. When _Gone With the Wind_ came out, all the girls were crazy over Rhett, but I was too focussed on Scarlett,” Katya replied, chuckling softly. “I think that’s when it clicked for me.”

“Were you scared?”

“Terrified,” Katya admitted. “I tried hard to fight it, but eventually I realised that it was a central part of me. After moving to New York, I became more comfortable but also more detached from people. I don’t socialise a lot, you see.”

“I hear you socialise just fine,” Trixie said, clamping a hand over her mouth as the words came out.

Katya laughed, “Jealous?”

“A little,” Trixie replied honestly. “Does that make me gay?”

“I can’t tell you that, it’s something you have to find out for yourself,” Katya said, smiling. Trixie sighed, unhappy with the answer. How would she ever find out? Would she ever, or was she doomed to walk the hazy line of clarity and confusion?

“How can I find out? Will you kiss me?” Trixie asked jokingly. There was a hint of begging to the question, though neither would acknowledge it. The idea of kissing Katya had become something that plagued Trixie often, and as time passed, it was something that she realised did not disgust her, but in fact, had quite the opposite effect.

Katya shook her head. “No, I don’t think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how.”

Trixie smiled at the reference, it soothed the stinging disappointment that had filled her body. Maybe she had gotten it wrong, read the signs incorrectly, if there were any signs to begin with. Maybe Katya wasn’t interested in her at all. Why did she even care?

“I’m not rejecting you,” Katya said. “I just don’t want you to do something you regret.”

“I don’t think I’d regret it,” Trixie admitted.

“Does that scare you?” Katya asked.

“Yes. But not as much as it used to,” Trixie replied. They sat in silence in the hallway, Katya’s stockinged feet brushing against Trixie’s bare skin. Even though they were barely touching, the gesture felt intimate, more intimate than Trixie had felt with someone’s tongue in her mouth, or hands rubbing her thigh.

“Would you like to go on a date?” Katya asked, breaking the silence.

Trixie blinked. “What?”

“A date, would you like to?” Trixie studied Katya’s face, waiting for her to break out in laughter. It didn’t terrify Trixie that all she could see was seriousness.

“Why?”

Katya shrugged, “I thought it might be fun.”

Trixie mulled it over for a second too long. “Another time, maybe,” Katya said, standing up and grabbing her shoes.

“No. No, not no, yes. Yes, I would like to,” Trixie stuttered, her brain not quite catching up with her mouth. Maybe she wasn’t gay, maybe she was, all she knew is that she wanted to make Katya smile like that again. Katya looked down at her, bemusement on her face. She held out a hand to Trixie who pulled herself up from the floor.

““I’ll be at the front of the hotel at 11am,” Katya said.

Trixie nodded, feeling giddy. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Katya replied. “Bring a sweater.”

Trixie gasped, “Oh but we have a show tomorrow!”

“Well I’ll be damned. I always thought there was this period before the sun sets,” Katya teased.

“Get bent,” Trixie replied, crossing her arms and huffing.

“You really are just a pretty face aren’t you?” Katya asked, tapping Trixie’s cheek.

Trixie glared at Katya, a pout on her face. Katya reached out a hand, brushing Trixie’s bottom lip with her finger.

“Don’t pout,” Katya scolded. “The wind will change and your face will stay like that.” Trixie relaxed her face, a slight blush on her face at Katya’s scolding tone, like a mother berating her child.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Trixie offered, bending down to grab her shoes.

“You will,” Katya confirmed. “Goodnight, kitten.” Katya grabbed Trixie’s hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. The act made Trixie blush, a red rim of lipstick now evident on her skin.

“Goodnight,” Trixie almost whispered. They separated, both turning back to look at the other, smiling as they did so.

Trixie entered her room, going straight for the bathroom and removing her make-up. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. The simplest touch from Katya turned her into jelly, but that was just pure science, a natural bodily reaction, that was all. And she was only turned off by Brian because of how bad it was, like a dog licking at her neck, sloppy and disgusting. It wasn’t because he was a man, of course not. 

The fact she had previous boyfriends ensured that she wasn’t gay, didn’t it? But maybe the two weren’t synonymous. She had always questioned why she had never really found The One, the men she had gone out with never really stayed with her, she had never really felt it. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but deep down she knew she felt it with Katya, this unseen force pulling her closer to the other woman. Trixie continued to dwell as she lay in bed, her eyes beginning to feel heavy with sleep.

She awoke with a sense of anticipation and confusion. She was going on a date with Katya. A proper date, the kind she went on with men. The kind that left her skin crawling as their hands moved over her body, grubby fingers leaving marks on her dress. They’d undress her with their eyes, leering at her, their tongues practically hanging out their mouths. Would Katya be the same? 

Trixie sighed into the pillow, her limbs heavy with sleep as she moved straight to the bathroom. Her morning routine done, Trixie pressed various dresses against her body before tossing them onto the bed with disdain. She chose a simple white dress, pink roses adorning the bodice and the bottom of the skirt. Grabbing a pink scarf she tied it around her neck, a stain of blue and purple still evident under her foundation. Glancing at herself in the mirror she smoothed down her hair and exhaled before making her way to the front of the hotel. Katya was already waiting for her, an open black coat over a plush red suit and a cigarette holder between her lips, she was the epitome of casual beauty. Trixie walked up to her, offering a nervous smile.

“I’m not going to skin you for a lampshade, don’t look so terrified,” Katya said. “You forgot to bring a sweater.”

“Thanks mom. It’s warm, anyway, I won’t freeze,” Trixie replied, directing her gaze up at the clear blue sky.

Katya shrugged, “I thought we could go to Coney Island. Might even treat you to candy floss.”

Trixie grinned at her, “Sounds like a plan, how are we getting there?”

“I thought we’d fly there on a papier mâché airplane,” Katya deadpanned. She laughed at Trixie’s blank expression. “My car is over there.”

They walked to Katya’s car, a sleek convertible with rounded edges and chrome accents. It was light blue, a colour that Trixie would never have associated with Katya who was almost gothic in style, all deep reds and black.

“It was the only colour they had,” Katya explained as Trixie’s hand glided over the cool chrome. Trixie nodded in understanding, watching as Katya opened the passenger door for her. She blushed at the gesture and slid into the seat, her eyes following Katya as she sat next to her. They drove in silence, the radio the only words spoken. Trixie stuck her hand out the open window, the wind moved between her fingers, buildings passed over her hand like she was swatting them away.

Trixie leaned her head against the soft leather, her eyes shutting as she listened to the sounds of the city disappear under the music. She turned her head, opening her eyes as Katya began to sing along, her voice low as her eyes focussed on the scene ahead.

_Think it over and be sure_  
Please don’t answer ‘til you do  
When you promise all these things to me  
Then I’ll give my heart to you 

The other woman was unaware as Trixie gazed at her with a scientific precision, taking in every inch of the beauty that was sat next to her. Katya was like no-one Trixie had ever seen before, from sculpted hair to slender fingers with manicured nails, she was almost artificial in her perfection. If Trixie didn’t know better, she would assume that Katya would shatter if she so much as laid a finger onto her. But she was real, and so was this situation that Trixie had stumbled into. Katya hadn’t just turned Trixie’s world upside down, she had shaken it up like a snow globe, previous certainties now scattered in doubt, never to rest again. Part of Trixie liked it, for once she didn’t know what would happen next, didn’t know what to expect. And that was new for her. Her previous boyfriends were predictable, like a boat on calm seas; pleasant but unexciting. 

Katya was a storm; crashing waves that drenched Trixie to the bone and left her uneasy but exhilarated. She decided to ride the storm out, to let it take her where it wanted, and she would accept the journey willingly. She spotted a Ferris wheel on the horizon as Katya pulled up to the busy parking lot, barely managing to find a space. The beach was packed, rows of umbrellas and towels all crammed together like sardines. They go to the boardwalk, it was still busy, but less claustrophobic, people choosing to lounge rather than actively be in the sun.

“You hungry?” Katya asked as they walked towards a kiosk. Her stomach vibrated with hunger as she looked at the menu.

“A little,” Trixie replied coolly. “I’ll just get the hamburger and a chocolate shake.”

Katya nodded, going up to the bar and ordering for the both of them.

“What’d you get?” Trixie asked.

“Just the same as you,” Katya answered, looking down at her nails.

Trixie fiddled with her skirt as they waited for the food, a sense of awkwardness between them. It was something she had never felt with Katya; confusion, attraction, but never awkwardness. She looked over at Katya who was staring down at her jacket, playing with a loose thread. Trixie frowned, this was not what she was expecting. She wondered whether Katya was nervous, but laughed at the idea, Katya was experienced, she wouldn’t be nervous about one little date. After getting their food they sat a bench at the end of the boardwalk, nothing but clear blue water out in front of them. It was a beautiful sight, to see something so pure and untouched by man. The sun glimmered on the waves, reflecting the water like diamonds.

“Is this your first date?” Trixie asked, turning to face Katya.

Katya’s eyes widened slightly before her face went stoic. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. I feel like you’re not as…you, about this. You haven’t spoken more than a sentence to me since we got here,” Trixie said.

“I’ve been on many dates before, but not of this nature,” Katya admitted.

“What do you – _Oh,_ ” Trixie replied, laughing uneasily. Her laughter trailed off, leaving them sitting in silence again. It bothered her, the fact that Katya had a lot of experience. It was hypocritical of her, she knew that, as she was no virgin herself. But it was something that worried her, if their relationship ever progressed to _that_ , would she feel inadequate? She barely knew her own body, let alone someone else’s. But she wanted to, she wanted to know every part of Katya, to ask questions on Katya’s skin and find the answers with every touch. “How did you manage to be in the hallway every time I was?”

Katya laughed, “I was wondering when that question would be asked. The first time? Coincidence. The other times, I would merely open my door. You are very loud when leaving your room. You were always too wrapped up in your own thoughts to even notice.”

“Why did you keep doing it?” Trixie asked.

“I liked seeing you flip your wig,” Katya replied bluntly.

Trixie laughed at the honesty. “Why?”

“You’re becoming more of a parrot than a kitten aren’t you?”

“Answer the question,” Trixie pushed.

“Because I like you,” Katya said simply. Trixie inhaled a breath, the atmosphere between them now a little tense but rife with expectation.

“I think – I think I like you too,” Trixie replied. The words sounded right on her tongue, they’d been buried deep inside her, sitting heavy like a weight on her body, and her shoulders sagged in relief as the weight disappeared.

“I’m glad,” Katya said, smiling. They sat smiling at each other, surrounded by people but seeing no-one but each other. They walked along the pier, their fingers grazing but never outright touching. Trixie still wasn’t sure what she was, but she didn’t need to be just yet, she didn’t need to label herself as anything else but content.

“Katya, look!” Trixie said, linking her arm through Katya’s and dragging her to the object of her attention. It was a photo booth, silver and rectangular and barely taller than Katya. Trixie had heard of them, the writing on the side promised to print photos out in less than two minutes, which seemed like a false claim. But she wanted to try it, to have a memento of the day. Katya sighed, allowing herself to be pulled into the booth. 

Trixie drew the curtain and sat on the stool, squashed next to Katya, their thighs pressing together. The instructions came up on the screen, four photos, four different poses. Trixie smoothed down her hair, posing next to Katya as the screen flashed. They waited for the final photo and Katya’s hand crept to Trixie’s thigh, pinching gently, causing her to scream and turn to face the other woman as the screen flashed.

Katya laughed as Trixie slapped her on the shoulder; three pictures of them smiling and looking happy, and then one of Trixie’s mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, Katya’s face smug.

“It’s a memory,” Katya claimed, giving the photo card back to Trixie. Trixie cursed under her breath, shoving the card into her bag. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, the plain blue sky, now a swirling haze of blue and grey. She shivered despite herself, glaring as Katya tutted.

“Shut up,” Trixie muttered. They walked back along the boardwalk, back the way they came, the beach now empty. “Can we go on the Ferris wheel?”

Katya glanced up at the imposing structure, small carriages disappearing into the sky. “Okay,” she agreed.

They walked to the wheel, and Katya pulled out a few coins, placing them into the vendor’s hand. He showed them to the carriage, it was bigger than Trixie expected, almost twice the height of her. It was painted red, though the paint had chipped, showing the rusted metal underneath. They walked into the carriage, sitting on the cold, metal seat. The vendor shut the door and Trixie waited in anticipation for the ride to move. 

The wheel jerked and squeaked as it moved, their carriage slowly ascending. Trixie shivered again, the cold air hitting her bare shoulders. Katya removed her jacket, placing it over Trixie’s shoulders, the warmth a huge comfort. She smiled in thanks, pulling the jacket closer to her to warm herself up, but also to smell the lingering scent of Katya; floral and smoky. Trixie gasped as their carriage reached higher heights, the lights of the city seen for miles ahead of her. She looked over at Katya, who was gripping the seat, her knuckles white.

“Are you okay?” Trixie asked, the view forgotten.

“I’m fine,” Katya said through gritted teeth. She exhaled a shaky breath as they reached the top, nothing above them but the sky. The carriage swayed softly with the wind and Trixie looked down, the height making her stomach flip, people barely bigger than ants. She moved closer to Katya, questioning herself before placing her hand over Katya’s, intertwining her fingers. Katya looked at her in mild surprise before smiling a little, flipping their hands over so they were properly joined. It felt right, to have her hand in Katya’s, the perfect end to a perfect day. 

And it had been perfect, in all the awkwardness and confusion, it had been the best date Trixie had ever been on. They continued the rest of the ride with their hands joined, Katya’s thumb stroking over Trixie’s knuckle. They walked to Katya’s car the same way they started; their hands grazing but never touching, such an overt display of public affection still a little foreign for Trixie. It was baby steps, she wasn’t even sure what her they were, if anything. 

They drove back to the hotel making small talk, talking about the show they had that night, and learning useless facts about each other. Trixie learned that Katya wasn’t much of a talker, she was much more happy to listen to Trixie tell her life story. Pulling up to the hotel, Katya opened the passenger door, a hand on Trixie’s back as they walked up the stairs.

“This was fun,” Trixie said, the awkwardness starting to creep its way back in again.

“It was, should I call you sometime?” Katya teased.

“You can, I think I’d like that,” Trixie replied, moving closer to Katya.

“Really? What else would you like?” Katya asked, moving her hand to Trixie’s face. Trixie felt wetness pool between her thighs as Katya’s arm moved to her waist, excitement building in her stomach.

“I think you know,” Trixie whispered. She had never been so bold with anyone before, it was almost empowering, to tell someone exactly what she wanted.

“Hmm, I think I might,” Katya agreed, dipping her head to Trixie’s. Trixie’s eyes fluttered close, licking her lips in expectation as she pouted them, waiting. Her eyes snapped back open at the feeling of Katya’s lips on her cheek. “But not yet.”

Trixie looked at her, her mouth falling open. Katya smirked, taking Trixie’s hand in hers and pressing a soft kiss to it. “See you later, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I love a good tease, don't you? ;)
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated muchly <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Trixie's relationship progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would just like to say thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Here's chapter 4, I really like this chapter if I'm honest which is a bit big-headed of me. Here's the Tumblr link if you want to look at the dresses and songs mentioned in the fic -
> 
> http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/post/154318728495/fools-fall-in-love-48-trixya-50s-au-vixen

Trixie had never felt so frustrated in her life. Desire waited underneath her skin, yearning and wanting for just _something_ , anything. Patience had never been a virtue of Trixie’s, maybe it was due to being an only child, but when she wanted something, she wanted it immediately. And she wanted Katya, that much she was certain on. Trixie wanted Katya in every form possible, she wanted to hold Katya’s hand, to kiss her in the rain, to feel soft skin under her fingertips. It didn’t scare her as much as it did, coming to terms with her feelings for the other woman. 

It was almost akin to getting a shot from the doctor, the imagination far more daunting than the experience. Katya was something else, she was the vixen in a movie, the one everyone fell in love with, no questions asked. She was mysterious, a lifetime hidden behind her eyes that disappeared with every blink. With Katya in mind, Trixie picked a dress out for her performance. Slipping out of her day dress, she held it to her nose briefly, her eyes closing as she inhaled the faint scent of Katya. Hearing a knock, Trixie quickly grabbed her robe, tying it loosely as she made her way to the door.

“Hello,” Trixie greeted, smiling as she opened it.

“Hi,” Katya replied, a small smile on her lips.

“Can’t get enough of me?” Trixie asked, teasingly.

Katya tilted her head a little, her eyes roaming over the top half of Trixie’s figure. With anyone else she would have slapped them, told them where her eyes were. But she let Katya’s eyes roam, her skin warming at the admiration in Katya’s gaze.

“Hmm? Uh yes, Michelle would like us to be downstairs earlier, some kind of meeting I think,” Katya said, shrugging, her eyes still focussed on Trixie’s décolletage.

“Right-o. Guess I better hurry then,” Trixie replied, her hand moving to the doorknob.

Katya leaned in, like she was about to tell Trixie a secret. “I love the outfit.”

“You need to stop doing that,” Trixie whispered. Katya stilled, her head angled towards Trixie.

“Do what?” Katya whispered back, her breath tickling Trixie’s neck. The feel of warm breath on warming skin made Trixie shiver involuntarily.

“ _That_. The teasing,” Trixie replied, frustration amplified in her soft tone. Katya hummed, moving her hand to the top of Trixie’s robe and fingering the soft fabric. Trixie watched as Katya’s hand moved from the robe to her chest. She held her breath as Katya’s fingers glided over her, goose bumps raising on the skin. Could Katya feel her heart beat wildly for her? Her fingers ran along Trixie’s collarbone before moving back up to stroke Trixie’s jaw.

“You don’t like it?” Katya asked, her hand hovering, like she was unsure of her next move.

“On the contrary, I find myself liking quite a bit,” Trixie replied, smiling as Katya’s hand moved back to her jaw. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

“Then it would be bad of me to stop,” Katya muttered, her other hand moving to Trixie’s waist. Trixie opened her eyes, Katya’s face closer than she expected.

“Utterly criminal,” Trixie agreed. They moved closer to each other in sync, their lips a breath away from each other. Trixie licked her lips, a move that made Katya bite her own and Trixie silently cheered at the effect she had on the other woman. Slowly, Trixie’s eyes shut, and she moved ever closer. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, excitement brewing beneath her skin. There wasn’t fireworks, but Trixie could feel a jolt of electricity as their lips touched for the first time. 

The feel of Katya’s lips brushing against her own was something that she had never felt with anyone before. Katya’s lips were soft and she tasted of lipstick and cigarettes. It was strange, yet familiar, to be kissing another woman. Their lips moved slowly together, once, twice, and Trixie could feel herself melt into Katya. It was over before it began and Trixie opened glazed eyes as Katya stepped back, a smirk on her face.

“Got to keep you on your toes,” Katya answered before Trixie could even form her tongue around a question.

“I hate you,” Trixie said, running a shaky hand through her hair. Her panties were soaked at a mere touch of lips, how would she ever survive anything more? Would there ever be anything more? Trixie wasn’t sure if she could stand all this teasing with no pay-off.

“You get that puppy dog look for everyone you hate? And here I thought I was special,” Katya replied, laughing.

“Get bent. I swear, I got a better chance betting on a submarine race than getting anything outta you,” Trixie huffed, crossing her arms. Frustrated wasn’t a word to even cover how Trixie felt. She felt like bait, always dangling on the hook but never being taken.

“Don’t get frosted, kitten. I’m taking it slow for you,” Katya replied, her tone soft.

“I’m not no Quentin quail, I have done this before,” Trixie insisted, her annoyance dissipating as she looked at Katya, the other woman looked back at her, nothing but honesty in her eyes.

“Not with me you, you haven’t. You think I’m some vulture? A quick hook-up and that’s it? We’ve known each other a hot minute, and you’ve already got me scheming on you,” Katya said, taking Trixie’s hand in hers. “I don’t want you to feel like that’s what I’m here for.”

Trixie looked down at their joined hands, a warmth spreading through her, not of arousal, but of happiness.

“I don’t think that’s what you’re here for. I like you too, we’ve established this. I just feel so on tenterhooks around you, I’ve never felt like that before, I want to be around you and get to know you,” Trixie replied, squeezing Katya’s hand.

“That’s why I’m taking it slow, believe me, it’s a task. Kitten, we don’t know anything about each other. No last name, no age,” Katya explained.

“Mattel. 24. Your turn,” Trixie said simply. Katya laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Zamolodchikova. 30.”

“Zamo-what-a-hoo-ha?” Trixie asked, taken aback.

Katya laughed again, “Lod-chee-ko-va.”

“ _Lod-chee-ko-vah_?”

“Right on, I – “

“Well now we know everything there is to know,” Trixie said smugly.

Katya sighed, “You’re unreal. And unless you’re performing in your bloomers, you should get your threads on.”

“Oh. Okay, I’ll see you later then, I suppose,” Trixie replied, pouting. She felt a little put out, here she was practically dangling her goods and all Katya could do was cast an eyeball. She understood Katya’s reasoning, didn’t mean she had to like it.

Katya nodded, “Sounds like a plan. Till we meet again, kitten.” Trixie laughed as Katya bowed, tipping an imaginary top hat at her as she left, leaving Trixie standing in her doorway with nothing but undergarments under her robe. Closing the door, Trixie moved to the bathroom counter and patted a sponge into her pot of rouge before applying it to her cheeks. 

Looking in the mirror she turned to the side, her hands resting against her stomach. She would have to lace tighter tonight, the food from earlier making her stomach a little more rounded than usual. She wasn’t fat, she knew that, but she was no Audrey Hepburn, she had always been a Marilyn, the curvy blonde that had way more going for her than just her body.

After touching up her make-up she moved back to the bed, where her dress lay flat against the duvet. It was just a simple and strapless, no bells or whistles, just a pretty dress. She sucked in as she pulled it over her body, the built-in corset leaving her very rigid and stiff, there would be no sitting down tonight. Slipping on a pair of heels she made her way downstairs.

Katya was already down in the lobby, wearing a grey dress that looked more like a jacket if Trixie was honest. But it was Katya, she could wear a bright blue feather boa and it would still look so effortlessly chic. They smiled at each other, and Katya nodded in approval as she glanced up and down at Trixie. Trixie could feel her cheeks warm at the motion, and she stuck her chest out a little more for effect causing Katya to shake her head.

“Oh, you guys are here already, great,” Michelle’s voice interrupted. “So we have a fancy do’ tomorrow, so I need something that’s gonna razz their berries. You guys are performing together, my best girls, -“

“- your only girls,” Katya replied.

“- together on one stage. I want it a little more sex pot, little more Marilyn, little less Betty, you hear?”

“Quoted. So do we get to get our kicks and join or we just the dancing monkeys?” Katya asked.

“Don’t get smart with me. Of course you get to join, if you behave. I don’t want a repeat of last time,” Michelle replied. “Now flake off, you got a performance to do.”

“Yes ma’am,” Katya said, raising her hand in mock salute. Trixie smiled, nodding before making her way to the dressing room behind the stage. She stood awkwardly against a table, her hip resting against the edge as she watched in envy as Katya sat down, arching her back as she stretched.

“Not sitting?” Katya asked, sitting up.

“I can’t,” Trixie replied simply. Katya stood up and walked towards her.

“Corset?”

“Times two.”

Katya knocked lightly against Trixie’s midriff, grimacing at the hollow sound it made. “Wow, you’re laced tighter than a two-dollar watch.”

Trixie giggled, “Isn’t it wound? Wound tighter than a two-dollar watch.”

“Well yes, but that doesn’t fit the context here. Why are you wearing two anyhow?”

“The hamburger from earlier made me look a little more hog-gish than I’d like.”

Katya scoffed, “Cut the gas. You could eat a 100 hamburgers and you’d still be beautiful.”

“No-one’s ever said that to me before,” Trixie replied, biting her lip.

“Really?”

Trixie shook her head, “Cute, stacked, fox…Nope, never beautiful.”

“Well then those guys are dip sticks, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

They didn’t speak, the weight of Katya’s words causing Trixie to blink away tears. She had always wondered, maybe she didn’t have what it took to be beautiful, not like other girls. Maybe she would always fit into one type of beauty, the seductress that stood and looked pretty, never the beautiful leading lady. But Katya made her feel like she was _it_ , like she was every type of beauty, like she was the main star, not just a nameless face.

“I should go before I miss my cue,” Katya muttered regretfully. Placing a chaste kiss on Trixie’s cheek, Trixie walked her to the curtain at the stage, and stood behind it, listening as the crowd whooped as the music began.

_So I told a friendly star_  
_The way that dreamers often do_  
_Just how wonderful you are_  
_And why I’m so in love with you_

Trixie stood at the curtain, closing her eyes as she focussed on nothing but Katya’s voice. It was a strange sensation, to feel like she was just surrounded by Katya, though she couldn’t see her, Trixie could feel her, feel every line she sang deep in the pit of her chest. This wasn’t infatuation, it was more than that, something she didn’t quite know just yet, but she would, and when she found it, it would be everything. There was no fear, no apprehension, nothing but excitement and curiosity as to what Katya could bring to her.

A hand placed on her shoulder shook her from her trance and she startled as Katya stood in front of her, holding the curtain open her. She bowed her head in thanks, stepping onto the stage, the bright lights never something she could get used to. Wrapping her hand around the microphone, she swayed as the music began, counting the beat in her head. 

The crowd faded into nothingness as she sang, her lips pressed against the cold metal of the microphone, where Katya’s had been mere minutes ago. She thought back to earlier, to their kiss, and she imagined Katya’s lips ghosting over the microphone, like hers were doing now.

_Send me the warmth of a secret smile_  
_To show me you haven’t forgot_  
_Now and forever, that always and ever_  
_Little things mean a lot_

She opened her eyes as the song faded to a finish, and bowed as the crowd cheered and clapped for her. Her eyes scanned the faces, men in suits leering at her with nothing but lust in their eyes. She swallowed the disappointment as she realised Katya wasn’t in the crowd, and made her way backstage before walking up the stairs to her room. Her back ached, her corset denting into her waist painfully, and she looked forward to no longer being laced up “tighter than a two dollar watch.” 

Opening her door, she looked down at the sound of paper. A letter lay on the carpeted floor, her name in a swirling script on a folded page. Frowning in confusion, she bent down as well as she could to pick it up, grimacing as pain shot through her.

_I am sure you are looking at this in sheer confusion, and I apologise that I have kept you from unlacing the corsets that are surely hurting you now. Our conversation from earlier got me to thinking, and I would like to get to know you. Call me old-fashioned, but what better way to get to know someone but through letter? Though we live across the hallway from each other, we are practically strangers. I would appreciate if you could answer some essential questions that I believe could progress our relationship further._

_Favourite movie_

_Favourite flower_

_Favourite song_

_Favourite food and, also drink_

_Of course, I will send you mine also, and then we can say that we truly are no longer strangers._

_Yours,_

_Katya._

Trixie laughed as she read the letter, her eyes zeroing in on the last word. Yours. She had never had someone as hers before, not truly, nor had she been someone’s. The act of owning a person, to have them belong to you, heart and soul, was something that Trixie had dreamed of. Placing the letter on the bed, she unlaced herself, moaning in relief as she could breathe again. Grabbing a pen and paper, she began to write, chuckling at the odd situation she had found herself in. Sending letters to someone who was across the hall, what was next? Being able to carry the telephone around with you?

_I appreciate the sentiment of letter writing, though I must confess, I have forgone it due to the technology of the telephone. But for you, I will make allowances, though I must apologise at my shoddy penmanship. I find the humour in the situation – sending letters is usually for those who are not physically close to you, whereas you are merely across the hall._

_My favourite movie is To Have and Have Not, the chemistry of Bogie and Bacall has been something I’ve been chasing, and I think I have found the Bogie to my Bacall, if that isn’t too crude of me to say._

She shook her head, scratching out the last part.

_I don’t have a particular flower that I can call my favourite, I find that they’re all simply beautiful._

_My favourite song would be the first song I heard you sing – Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. I confess that I prefer the original version still, though that is not an insult on your talent, I can assure you._

_My favourite food is pizza, there’s a little place near my old house, where they put so much sauce, you would eat it and need a bath right after, definitely not a place for a lady. My favourite drink is a Pink Squirrel, purely for the name, the idea of a pink squirrel has always amused me so._

_I await your reply with an eager anticipation._

_Yours,_

_Trixie_

She folded the letter up, scrawling Katya’s name on the front and poking her head around her door, looking up the hallway. She padded over the floor quickly, feeling very scandalous at being outside the privacy of her room in nothing but her undergarments. She slid the letter under the door, smiling as she heard shuffling from the other side. Running back to her room, she shut the door, and leant against it. 

Rubbing her eyes, a yawn escaped her, and made her way to the bathroom, wiping her make-up off with a wet tissue. Taking off her undergarments, she slipped into her nightgown, and climbed into bed, her body sinking against the mattress. Grabbing the sleeping mask that lay on her pillow, she placed it over her eyes, shrouding her in darkness. 

Within seconds she was fast asleep, dreaming of a letter on the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, it makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot that this was uploaded onto AO3 until someone sent me a message on Tumblr. There's still 2 chapters to upload, and then I will actually need to finish this!
> 
> Let me know what you think x

_I will say, that I am surprised that your penmanship is not as shoddy as expected. I expected a childlike scrawl, I am mildly disappointed. I can appreciate that this situation is humorous, though we are not physically close, no matter the want from both parties (I assume this is reciprocated?)_

__

__

_My favourite film would be the Wizard of Oz. Seeing a film in such vivid colours was like magic for me, I remember going to see it 6 times at the movies. It reminds me of leaving the grey hue of Boston for the technicolour of New York, though I am not as naïve and innocent as Dorothy. I find the only thing crude about your suggestion is the way you’ve so crudely crossed it out._

_Like you, I don’t have a favourite flower. I never understood the concept of giving flowers as a gift, jewellery I understand, but flowers wither and die, is this the best symbol to give your love?_

_I take no offence to the truth, I feel that I did the song so little justice. I believe having just one favourite song is far too grand a gesture for me, or perhaps I haven’t found the right one just yet._

_Favourite food would be a Phillly cheesesteak, much like your beloved pizza, it is definitely not a meal for a lady, but I confess that I am no lady. My favourite drink would be a scotch on the rocks, though, unfortunately it bears no amusing name._

_Now onto more pressing matters, we perform together tonight and alas, we have no song. Will we performing the great art of mime? I shall come to your room in 10 minutes, please do make yourself decent._

_Yours,_

_Katya_

Trixie read the last line, standing up as she threw the letter down. Wearing just a slip, she was in no form to receive Katya as a guest. Darting between the bedroom and the bathroom, she stumbled over a pair of shoes strewn haphazardly in her way. Cursing, she kicked them under the bed and put on a simple pair of black Capri pants, the only pants she owned, and a pink cardigan. Tying her hair up in a scarf, she pinched at the apples of her cheeks as someone knocked at the door.  

“Hello,” Katya said, smiling. Trixie plastered on a smile, hiding the chaos that had just occurred not even two minutes ago. Katya was in a plain black suit with heels, and Trixie felt disastrously underdressed as the other woman glanced over the hotel room. “I’ve never seen you in pants.”

“Oh. Yes, I just threw them on,” Trixie replied, smoothing down an invisible crease on her thigh. Underdressed with Katya in her room, Trixie felt self-conscious. She knew logically there was no reason to be, Katya was here to talk performance, not judge her fashion choices. But she couldn’t help it, standing next to someone so beautiful and put together, Trixie felt a little bit like a hog.

“Don’t do that,” Katya said, looking at Trixie. “Don’t look so unsure of yourself.”

Trixie gaped as Katya made her way to Trixie’s record collection. She watched as Katya thumbed her way through them, humming in approval.  

“Did you have any ideas?” Katya asked, not looking up.

Trixie sat on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. “Yes, actually. Would it be vulgar to perform Make Love to Me?”

Katya laughed, “Potentially. But a little vulgarity never hurt anyone. You have something in mind?”

Trixie nodded. “I was thinking a verse each, we could make a show of it, do the actions of the lyrics, maybe add some humour?”

Katya hummed again before nodding, a smile on her face. “I like it, are you busy now? We could run through it and see what ideas we can come up with.”

“Okay,” Trixie replied, standing up as Katya put the record onto the player, placing the needle onto it. The upbeat music filled the room, and they stood shoulder to shoulder, suggestions flowing back and forth.

“So here, you could maybe grab me to you and I could swoon,” Trixie suggested. Katya nodded, placing a hand on Trixie’s waist and pulling her closer. Trixie’s hand was on Katya’s hip, the other resting on Katya’s arm. They were ignoring the music, the close proximity now more important. Katya pulled her closer evermore, their breasts touching. They looked at each other, neither saying a word, they didn’t need to, the mutual want between them so strong it needed no verbal confirmation. 

“Swoon,” Katya whispered, her hand trailing to Trixie’s hip, her fingers resting on a small sliver of flesh on show.

“Oh I am,” Trixie replied. Katya chuckled softly and moved her body closer, dipping Trixie back, one hand holding her up. Trixie wound an arm around Katya’s neck, Katya’s other hand moving from her hip to move up and graze the edge of Trixie’s breast. Trixie shivered at the brief contact, and moved her head up to meet Katya’s. They kissed softly, their lips barely touching. It was Trixie that took it further, her hand pulling at Katya’s neck, their lips fully touching. Katya clutched at Trixie’s back as their lips moved together, growing more passionate with every kiss. Trixie wound her hand through Katya’s hair as Katya moved her upright, her hands back around Trixie’s waist. She could feel Katya’s hand moving to the small of her back, the other cupping her face. Trixie moaned softly as Katya’s tongue touched her own, their hands clutching at each other’s clothes, the fabric of Katya’s suit between her fingers. They pulled apart, their chests heaving, their eyes glassy.

“I don’t think we can add that to the performance,” Katya said.

Hours later they had managed to keep their hands off each other and come up with a performance number that was suitable for an audience. As she got ready, Trixie thought back to earlier. She had never been kissed like that before in her life, had never felt so much passion, and _lust_ for someone. The Bogie to her Bacall, that was Katya. They had both confirmed it, though it was through writing, but it would be a lie if Trixie wasn’t slightly un-nerved that they had not talked about what they were. Were they going steady, or was this a simple fling? Trixie wasn’t sure if she minded either way, the prospect of having Katya in any capacity too good to pass up. 

Her hair in tight curls, her make-up done to perfection, Trixie felt beautiful. Glancing at the lingerie that lay on the bed, she slipped off her robe and put the bra on. It had been an impulse purchase, nothing like her usual underwear, this was black, and lacy, its purpose not up for debate. It made her feel raunchy, this daring piece of clothing hidden underneath her dress for only her to see. Trixie hoped it wouldn’t only be her seeing it. She pulled her dress on, her prom dress, a pale pink with intricate beading an organza skirt. Checking over herself one last time, she made her way downstairs, the nerves beginning to set in. Katya was a professional, someone who had been in the game longer than she had, and Trixie was nervous that she would make an utter ditz of herself.

Katya was already backstage, her fingers drumming against the table in impatience or nerves, Trixie wasn’t sure. Katya’s dress was red and black, it reminded Trixie of the bra she wore, all lace and seductive. Her lips were painted deeper than her usual siren red, and her hair was also in tight curls, though Katya’s were worn in victory rolls. She looked every inch the beauty, and the confidence Trixie felt in her room had begun to disappear, she now felt like a child playing dress up in her mother’s clothes.

“Well don’t you look the most,” Katya said, standing up. Trixie blushed as Katya took her hand and held it up, gesturing for her to twirl. 

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Trixie replied.

“Got to make an effort if I’m standing next to you, kitten.” Trixie smiled at the compliment, the flush on her cheeks spreading across her chest as she looked at Katya who looked back at her, adoration on her face. She extended her hand to Katya, interlocking their fingers as they made their way onto the stage. They separated as the song began and Trixie shook her hips in time to the music. 

_Take me in your arms and never let me go_ ****__  
_Whisper to me softly while the moon is low_ **_  
_ ** _Hold me close and tell me what I wanna know_

She ran across the stage to Katya, who took Trixie’s hand and pulled her close, her mouth up at her ear.

“I’m allergic to shellfish,” Katya whispered. Trixie swallowed the giggle that fought at her throat, turning to the crowd, her hand flying to her face in overdramatic shock, causing the crowd to roar with laughter.

_Kiss me once again before we say good night_ ****__  
_Take me in your lovin' arms and squeeze me tight_ **_  
_ ** _Put me in a mood so I can dream all night_

Katya sang, pointing to her cheek for Trixie to kiss. Trixie pressed her lips against the soft skin of Katya’s cheek, relishing in the whoops of the crowd as Katya moved her hands to Trixie’s ass, pretending to squeeze it.

_Ev'ry time we kiss you make my life complete_ ****__  
_Baby doll, you know ya swept me off my feet_ ****__  
_Now's the time to tell you_ **_  
_ ** _Make love to me_

They sang together for the last verse, Trixie bought a hand to her forehead, as Katya dipped her, the memory of earlier events playing in her head.  The song finished with a bow, not a passionate kiss, and they made their way backstage. Exhilaration ran through Trixie as she flung her arms around Katya’s neck, hugging the other woman tightly. They pulled apart, smiling fondly at each other before separating as they walked into the bar. Trixie moved to the bar, leaning on the counter as she waited. 

“Whatcha having?” Brian asked. 

“Um, a pink squirrel, please,” Trixie replied.

“Dolly drink for a dolly girl.” Trixie chuckled forcefully, a feeling of awkwardness sweeping over her. She hadn’t seen Brian since their disastrous date, her time spent too wrapped up in Katya to even notice anyone else. “Your performance was keen.”

“Thank you,” Trixie answered, smiling.

“Shame you had to share the stage with Katya, you musta been frosted,” Brian said, placing her drink down in front of her. 

She took a sip, scowling slightly at the strength of it. “I enjoyed it a lot actually,” Trixie replied simply.

“I clued you in first time I met you, quote me again, she’s bad news, Trixie,” Brian said, lowering his voice. 

“I think I can make my own decisions, thank you,” Trixie said, giving a curt nod, and turning to leave. 

Brian grabbed her wrist, “Don’t be vacant. That’s all I’m saying.” Trixie shook his wrist off, pushing her way through the crowd, a heavy feeling of anger in her stomach. Trixie hated nothing more than being told what to do, or what not to do, rather. She knew what it was, people wanted to suppress her, keep her from doing what she loved. She was her own person, and she knew what was best for her, no-one else did. Huffing, she leaned against the wall, resting her head against it.

“Rough day at the office?” Katya asked, holding a full glass of amber coloured liquid. 

“It’s nothing,” Trixie replied, shrugging. “Not drinking?”

Katya shook her head, “I use it as a prop. People are less likely to buy me a drink when I’m already holding one.”

Trixie laughed, “I’ll need to remember that for next time.”

“Next time?” Katya asked. “Bacall only had eyes for Bogie, I’m put out.”

Trixie looked at her, “I’m hard to get, Katya. All you have to do is ask me.” There it was, an ultimatum concealed under a movie reference. 

“Well then, I’m asking,” Katya replied simply. Trixie blinked, a warmth spreading through her. 

“Guess I’m agreeing then,” Trixie said coolly. 

“Neat.”

“Cool.”

Katya laughed. “Well we are a way with words. “Can I buy you a drink?” Katya asked.

“Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage?” Trixie asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Nothing of the sort. And I don’t think I need to get you drunk to take advantage of you,” Katya replied, stroking the bare skin of Trixie’s shoulder. “All I have to do is ask, right?”

Trixie’s breath stopped for a second, the weight of Katya’s words bearing down on her. A flash of excitement ran through her, the prospect of going all the way with Katya was something she had imagined, but never did she think it would come to fruition. She nodded, her mouth unable to form words. 

“Would you like to escort me to my room?” Katya asked, offering an arm. Trixie accepted, Katya’s skin warm and soft under her hand. Her heartbeat quickened as they took to the stairs, walking in silence as they reached the hallway. Stopping outside her door, Katya took out her key from her bra, unlocking the door. “Would you like to come in?”

One part of Trixie wanted to run, run back to her room and lock the door. But the other part, the more vocal part of her wanted this, wanted it more than anything. She wasn’t nervous at Katya, she had no reason to be. She was nervous about the act itself, would she like it? She’d done it many times before, too many times, and it had last the same, a damp patch on the bed and an empty feeling in her stomach. What if she wasn’t good? Katya no doubt had experience, would she make fun of Trixie? Swallowing her unease, she walked into the room. 

Katya’s room was much like her own, beige, though there was no poster on Katya’s wall. There was a record player on the bedside table, next to that, an ashtray with half a cigarette in it. A pair of slippers lay by the bathroom, perfectly lined up. That was all the personal items Trixie could see, no photos of family, no mementos. Trixie sat on the bed as Katya moved to the table, lighting the cigarette.

“You’re very minimalist,” Trixie observed, gesturing around the room.

Katya took a draw of the cigarette, shrugging, “I don’t like a lot of clutter.”

Trixie nodded in acceptance, playing with the organza of her dress. Katya moved towards her, placing the cigarette back down. She placed a hand under Trixie’s chin, lifting her head up to look at her. “What’s the tale, nightingale?”

“Nothing, I’m just nervous I guess,” Trixie admitted, looking back down.

Katya sat down next to her on the bed, taking a hand in hers. “We don’t have to, you know.”

Trixie looked down at their joined hands before looking back at Katya. “I want to, I do. What if…what if I’m not good?”

“Let’s just take it slow, we’ll go from there, okay?”

Trixie nodded, allowing Katya to push her back onto the bed properly. Katya propped herself on an elbow, stroking Trixie’s hair before moving to her face. She leaned down, kissing Trixie softly, barely grazing her lips. Trixie leaned up, capturing Katya’s lips properly. She could feel Katya smile into the kiss, her hand moving to Trixie’s neck. Trixie’s hands roamed over Katya’s body, feeling the curve of her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. Their tongues danced together slowly as their hands moved with fluidity, touching every inch of each other’s upper body. Trixie could feel the wetness between her thighs as Katya peppered kisses to her jaw. She moaned softly as Katya moved to her neck, her teeth lightly grazing at the curve. It was a mile away from Brian’s mouth on her, Katya was gentle, like she knew exactly how Trixie wanted to be touched. 

Katya kissed at her decotellage, swiping her tongue across Trixie’s collarbone before placing a kiss to her shoulder. Trixie closed her eyes, more than content to feel, rather than watch Katya’s actions. She moved her arm to Katya’s hair, the feeling of long, thick locks wrapped around her fingers strange, but right. As she felt Katya pull away, she opened her eyes. She didn’t speak, her face questioning instead.

“I’d like to undress you, if that’s okay,” Katya said softly. Trixie gulped, suddenly self-conscious. She wasn’t perfect like Katya, her stomach wasn’t perfectly flat, she had cellulite on her thighs, faint stretch marks on her breasts. “Stop thinking so much.”

Katya stood up, offering a hand to pull Trixie up. Standing up, Katya moved to the zip of Trixie’s dress, kissing the back of her neck as she unzipped it, allowing it to fall to the floor. Trixie went to move her hands across her stomach, to cover herself up. Katya stopped her hands, her eyes roaming over Trixie’s body, taking it in. 

“You are true perfection,” Katya muttered, her hands moving to Trixie’s hips. Trixie blushed, still uneasy from her own insecurities. “I’m going to take my dress off, do you mind?” Trixie shook her head, stopping Katya from undoing the side zip and doing it herself. She watched as Katya shuffled out of it, standing in front of her in nothing but a black, lacy corset, reminiscent of the dress that now lay discarded on the floor. Katya was even more beautiful underneath her clothes, milky white skin with not a flaw to be found. Katya was slim, a small dip in the waist the only real curve she had. 

Trixie’s hand moved daringly to stroke at Katya’s thigh, relishing in the shiver it elicited from the other woman. They moved back to the bed and Trixie suddenly felt very scandalous, lying in bed in nothing but her underwear with another woman. Katya’s fingers traced at the lace trim of Trixie’s bra, moving to cup her breast. The touch was soft, not aggressive or with any real purpose like she had had before. Katya’s hands moved to her back, unclipping her bra. Her nipples hardened at the exposure to the cold air, and Trixie shivered.

“You okay?” Katya asked softly.

Trixie nodded, “Cold,” she explained. Katya’s mouth moved to her breast, kissing it softly, her tongue moving to Trixie’s nipple, taking the soft bud in her mouth and sucking lightly. Trixie moaned at the sensation, her hands moving to Katya’s head as the other woman moved to the other breast, repeating the motion. Katya moved to her stomach, kissing every inch of her. Trixie had never felt more beautiful than she did now with Katya’s mouth on her. Every insecurity, every flaw had gone out the window as soon as she felt Katya’s lips touch her.

She could feel Katya’s hands move up her thighs as she moved her head down, hovering just above Trixie’s panties. 

“Can I - ?” Katya asked, looking down. Trixie nodded slowly, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she lifted her hips up, allowing Katya to pull down her panties. She was completely exposed, no fabric, no barriers. She exhaled shakily as Katya nipped softly at her thighs, placing her hands behind Trixie’s knees, and pushing her legs open. Her thighs glistened slightly, the wetness between her legs no longer confined to fabric. 

As she watched Katya’s mouth get closer to her, Trixie grew more confused.

“Katya what are you – _ohhh_ ,” Trixie moaned in surprise at the first swipe of Katya’s tongue. Her body jerked at the unexpected touch. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Katya’s tongue licked at her again, sending shivers through her body. Tucking her hands underneath her knees, Katya pulled her closer onto her mouth, her tongue swirling over the sensitive bud of nerves. Trixie had never felt anything like it, had never even _heard_ of it. Warmth spread over her body as Katya continued to lick at her. Trixie cried out as Katya inserted a finger, curling it inside her. Katya stroked at her, every nerve of Trixie’s body ignited with pure fire. Her hands grasped at the covers, fabric slipping through her fingers like sand as she arched her back, trying to get closer to Katya’s mouth.

She could feel a new sensation deep inside her, a coiling that wound tight inside her stomach as Katya’s finger continued to stroke faster inside her. It wound tighter and tighter with every stroke, every swirl of Katya’s tongue. The coil snapped inside her and her body shuddered as electricity sparked out of every pore. Tears sprung to her eyes as she moaned, her hips jerking against Katya’s tongue, emotions fitting her like a force field. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she came down from her high, her breathing heavy. Katya looked up from between her thighs, concern etched on her face, her mouth glistening. 

“You okay, kitten?” Katya asked, moving back up to Trixie. 

Trixie nodded, covering her face in her hands. “I’ve just, I’ve never felt like that before,” Trixie replied, sniffling. “I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

“Stop it, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a lot of new feelings,” Katya said, wrapping an arm around Trixie’s shoulder and pulling her close, her head resting on Katya’s chest. Pulling the duvet around them, Katya stroked at Trixie’s hair. Trixie had never experienced sex like it, sex where she wasn’t just the dessert after the dinner. It was nice, to still feel whole after it, rather than feeling empty. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she counted every beat of Katya’s heart, and before long, she was asleep in her lover’s arms, a lover that would still be there in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh end of the chapter, I hope you liked it! Let me know :)


End file.
